Una mujer en sus brazos
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Y una vez más el amor se fue, no es para siempre pero es algo que lo tiene angustiado.¿realmente la ama tanto como para no dejarla ir?, tal vez ella regresará... ¿Qué pasa entre ellos? Un nuevo fic, espero lo disfruten :)
1. Chapter 1

**Una mujer en sus brazos**

La chica les había comunicado a nuestros héroes que saldría de la ciudad, no sabía en qué tiempo exacto regresaría, tal vez en días, meses o incluso años. Ninguno estaba contento con tal noticia, incluso Raphael.

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar?, ¿y si el clan del pie te sigue?, Cristeen es mejor que no salgas- le decía Leo.

Raphael seguía en silencio, sus sentimientos no salían pero incluso si estaba callado cualquiera de sus hermanos sabía en qué estado se encontraba.

-Leo, no me pasara nada, solo iré a ver un nuevo trabajo es todo-

-Te voy a extrañar, Cris- le dijo Mikey

-Y yo a todos ustedes-sonrió

Todos la abrazaron.

-Oye Cris- decía Raphael

Sus hermanos lo voltearon a ver junto con la chica.

-Solo cuídate, ¿OK?, no quiero que te pase nada-

-Te lo prometo- decía y lo abrazo, Raph no sabía que hacer solo corresponder el abrazo.

Después de una charla, la chica por fin partió, esperaba encontrar su objetivo; pero Raphael esperaba verla otra vez.

**Te prometo volverte a ver, Raph**

**Adiós**

Y sin más remedio desapareció.

Ya habían pasado 4 años entonces.

Ahora los chicos tenían 20 años, ya eran mayores pero aún les faltaba más por aprender. Después de que Cristeen se fue el maestro Splinter mando a Leonardo a un entrenamiento en Centroamérica, sus demás hermanos se quedaron en Nueva York y consiguieron empleos. Fue un tanto extraño que tortugas mutantes consiguieran empleo pero Splinter no les permitiría que holgazanearan así que tuvieron que hacerlo.

Raph era el único que no consiguió trabajo, ya lo habían corrido de 3 empleos, por supuesto esto hizo mayor su enfado, él pensaba que él debía estar en Centroamérica, no Leo. Pero eso era de menos, solo extrañaba algo, una persona: esa era Cristeen.

El chico de rojo se encontraba golpeando su saco, lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza.

-Raphael, será mejor que hagas algo, golpear ese pobre y polvoriento saco; no ayudara en nada- le decía Donnie.

-Cállate sabelotodo, deja de molestar-

-Hasta Mikey hace algo-

Esto hizo que dejara de golpear aquel saco, se dirigió hacia Donnie.

-Vuelves a molestarme con lo mismo y ahora si te saco lo verde de tu cuerpo- dijo tomándolo por el cuello.

-Es-está bien-

Soltó a su hermano salió de la habitación, decidió ir a la azotea, ese era su lugar favorito.

-Maldito Donnie, malditos empleos, maldito Leo- decía mientras pateaba una lata, este callo por el vacío.

-Todo lo bueno en mi vida se va-

El chico puso sus brazos en el barandal, observaba la ciudad, odiaba el olor seco de la ciudad, las calles, los vándalos, todo. A veces se sentía solitario con todo eso a su alrededor.

Fijaba su mirada al vacío, sin un punto específico, hasta que la vio, el chico se exalto, pero no era ella. La chica tenía el pelo hasta sus hombros, era negro y llevaba un sombrero del mismo color, llevaba puestos uno shorts de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de mangas, y unas botas cafés, también llevaba un bolso.

Realmente la chica era hermosa, algo pareció llamar su atención, eran sus ojos, unos ojos color verde.

**Ojos verdes, como los de Cris**

La chica había cruzado la calle, llego a un callejón, esto le resultó extraño al chico, ya casi era de noche por lo que decidió verla más de cerca, tal vez sería curiosidad la que tenía.

La chica se encontraba sacando algo de su bolso, cuando unos chicos callejeros se toparon con ella.

-Oye linda ya casi es de noche y es muy peligroso estar afuera, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a jugar, he?-

La chica no dijo nada, no hizo nada, guardo lo que saco, puso su bolso en su hombro lo acomodo y trato de evitar a aquellos vándalos, pero uno de ellos la tomo del brazo.

-No te vallas, porque mejor no abres esas piernas y nos dejas divertirnos, verdad chicos-

Los otros dos que lo acompañaban asintieron y juntos rodearon a la chica, trataron de tirarla al suelo pero esta lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo de ella, los otros dos vieron esto y sacaron unas navajas, se echaron contra ella pero los esquivo, a uno de ellos le dio una patada haciendo tirar la navaja, al otro lo golpeo.

**Que chicos tan patéticos**

Dio media vuelta pero algo la detuvo, una soga estaba alrededor de su tobillo, cuando lo supo ya estaba en el suelo, le dolía su cabeza pues esta choco contra el suelo, estaba un poco inconsciente, se odiaba a si misma que por un golpe en la cabeza se quedara inconsciente, lo próximo que vio fue a los chicos alrededor de ella.

Uno de ellos estaba arriba de ella.

-Vaya, vaya eres buena luchando, pero no tan astuta como nosotros- decía – ¿sabes para que más vas a ser buena?, para dejarnos divertirnos contigo-

La chica estaba en shock trataba de quitarse de encima al chico, pero este tomo sus manos una junto a la otra mientras otro alzaba su blusa, dejaba ver su brasier al aire, otro de ellos toco sus pechos, la chica solo podía llorar no podía hacer nada, era su perdición, está dicho; la iban a violar.

El chico que se encontraba encima de ella, le bajo su short.

-Que lindos pantis tiene-

La chica forcejeaba aún más, lloraba por desesperación, nunca lo había sentido, hasta ese momento, solo quería que ellos se fueran, eso era lo único que quería.

-¿Chicos me dejarían jugar con ustedes?- dijo una voz.

Los tres callejeros voltearon a ver, solo vieron una figura negra, no lo reconocían.

-¿Quién carajos eres tú?-

-Solo un buen chico, eso es todo-

-Vete de aquí-

-No me iré hasta que dejen a la chica en paz-

-¿Ella?, ¿es tu novia?- tomo a la chica con brusquedad- lo siento ya está apartada-

-Cierto, por mí- dijo y corrió hacia ellos.

Pateo a dos de ellos, el líder de ellos tomo la navaja, trato de lastimarlo pero este lo esquivo y pateo.

-¿Qué carajos eres tú?, e-eres una…

-Soy una tortuga, mejor dicho una tortuga ninja, que eso no se te olvide- dijo y de un golpe noqueo al chico, luego lo tiro al suelo, el joven ninja fue con su chica.

-¿Estas bien?-

La joven no dijo nada, se levantó y abrazo al muchacho.

-¡Raphael!- dijo entre sollozos- tenía mucho miedo- pensé que en verdad me harían algo- no dijo nada más y siguió llorando.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy, nada te pasara- le decía y la abrazo aún más.

Tomaron sus cosas y el chico la cargo en su espalda, se dirigieron a su apartamento, ahí podrían hablar mejor.

**Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron al apartamento, la chica parecía un poco más tranquila, Raph podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si ya había pasado por eso, nunca lo conto, pero le preocupaba verla así, lamentablemente eso era solo una sospecha, solo sabía que había vivido en las calles, lo demás era un misterio.

Abrió la ventana del apartamento, los dos pasaron, Cristeen seguía sin hablar, tenía sus brazos entrelazados, se sentó en el borde de la cama, Raphael cerró la ventana y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

Puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Cris, sé que lo que viviste… hace unos momentos, es fuerte, pero tú me importas no me gusta verte así-

Cristeen seguía sin hablar, suspiro y se recargo en el hombro del chico, este la abrazo.

-Solo abrázame- decía unas lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos.

Raphael puso sus manos en la cara de la chica, seco sus lágrimas y la beso en la frente, la chica se puso un poco roja.

El chico trato de animarla, parecía que se iba recuperando, aunque no del todo. Le pregunto acerca de que fue lo que hizo en estos largos 4 años. Cris le dijo que no consiguió trabajo, sino fue a su antiguo hogar, visito su aldea, y al chico; su ex-marido.

-¡¿Estás loca?!, cómo pudiste ir con ese payaso-

-Cálmate él ya está casado, no es gran cosa- le sonrió.

-*Suspiro* bien pero no me gusta verte con ese tipo-

-Entiendo el punto Raph, solo cálmate no pasó nada, lo salude y me presento a su familia, ¿ves?, no es nada, el chico la miraba incrédulo.

Cris se levantó de la cama, -Iré por algo de tomar, ¿gustas algo?-

-No gracias-

La chica asintió y fue a la cocina, él se quedó ahí, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado sin ella, volteo a verla, ella también había cambiado y mucho; su cabello había crecido, no solo eso, ya era más alta y sus curvas se habían definido, su busto era un poco más grande, sentía raro al verla pero le parecía que ella era hermosa, no solo por fuera sino por dentro, eso lo enamoraba aún más.

Él también había cambiado, había crecido, eso le satisfacía, sus músculos eran más notables y ya parecía todo un hombre.

Cris regreso junto a él con un vaso de agua, tomo un poco.

-¿Cómo han estado?-

-El maestro Splinter nos obligó a encontrar empleos, Y al idiota de Leo lo mando a unas vacaciones-

-¿Vacaciones?-

-Un entrenamiento en Centroamérica-

-Y tú conseguiste empleo, supongo-

-Supones mal, me corrieron de 3 puestos- dijo un poco serio.

-Al menos hiciste algo diferente, no creas que no se tu secreto Raphie-

-….- **Me llamo Raphie, ya extrañaba eso *se sonrojo un poco***

-Te haces pasar por un vengador, ¿no?, y capturas a delincuentes como los de hace rato- rio-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Que de alguna forma proteges esta ciudad- le sonrió

-Extrañaba patear traseros pero también extrañaba esa sonrisa tuya-

-Te has vuelto muy cursi- dijo y lo tomo de la mano.

-Tú fuiste la culpable, tonta te extrañe como no tienes idea- decía y la beso en la mejilla.

La chica rio por aquel gesto, ella también lo extrañaba, sus caricias, sus palabras, todo.

-Tus manos tan cálidas como siempre-

Raph sonrió.

El chico se abalanzó hacia ella, quedando ella debajo de él, la quería tanto.

-¡Raph!, ¿¡qué haces?! , ¡Quítate me pones nerviosa!- decía y su cara se ponía aún más roja.

-Eso significa que aún me quieres- le dijo y beso su cuello, no podía resistirlo, la chica no dijo nada más que disfrutar aquel juguete entre los dos, era la primera vez que ellos se encontraban haciendo algo así, Raphael era un chico impulsivo pero respetaba a la chica, jamás le haría daño.

Entrelazaron sus manos y sus impulsos hablaron por ellos, solo estaban ellos solos, solo su amor se vivía en ese espacio, en ese apartamento. Era la primera vez que sus besos eran intensos, largos y llenos de vida, una que otra vez la chica reía por aquello, no podía ocultar su alegría, el joven reía junto a ella, Raphael le decía a su chica que se sentía torpe cuando reía de esa manera, esta le contestaba que la risa era porque estaba enamorado y si un poco torpe.

-Esto es ridículo, debería estar deprimida por lo de hace rato-

-Eso es bueno, al menos yo te hago feliz-

Cris echo una carcajada.

-Eres un tonto Raphie, y así te quiero- dijo este noto que sus ojos brillaban.

-Ya te dije que soy tu tonto- se acercó hacia su oreja- Cris, yo no te quiero, yo te amo y siempre lo hare-

La chica no dijo nada, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, lo miro y lloro una vez más. El chico un poco sorprendido se alejó un poco de ella.

-¡Te dije que no lloraras!-

Cris puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Raph, esto hizo que lo juntara hacia ella.

-Lose pero lloro de alegría-dijo entre llorando- ¡Yo también te amo!-

Raphael sonrió para sí, no dijo nada solo se limitó a abrazarla, la beso una vez más en su frente, trato de calmarla. Esta correspondió, y ahí seguían abrazados, juntos, después de 4 años, las personas pensaran que 4 años no es mucho, pero lo es cuando dos almas son separadas, y si vuelven a juntarse esos años no habrán sido un obstáculo para ellos, sino una bendición, porque al final volvieron a estar juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
